OC Stories
by TheSilver64
Summary: Blast was built by Dr. Redd and Dr. Wily. He meets many different people, even beings from outer space! Many things happen to him and his friends. (This is where I will continue the story that I've made on Miiverse, because of the redesign. I rated it T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

(This chapter will be a summary of the stories I have put on Miiverse, for the people who haven't read my stories on Miiverse. The chapters after this will be new stories. A part of it is kinda based off of a SU episode.)

Blast is a robot built by Dr. Redd and Dr. Wily. Dr. Redd worked with Dr. Wily before he knew Dr. Wily was evil. When they finished Blast, Dr. Wily took Blast away from Dr. Redd. Days after Blast was activated, he ran away from Dr. Wily's castle, thinking that what Dr. Wily and the other robot masters did weren't right. Blast was alone for a while, then Dr. Redd found him and took him to his castle. This was where Blast met his brother, Beam, for the first time. They were both considered brothers because they were built by the same scientist, Dr. Redd. Beam was originally built to rescue Blast, but since Blast escaped by himself already, Beam didn't have to do that mission anymore. Wily built another robot, RibbonMan, this robot's purpose was to kidnap Blast. RibbonMan tried many times, but failed every time.

One day, Dr. Redd gave a special mirror to Blast. This mirror had a small computer inside it which allowed it to show things it recorded. Blast went outside Dr. Redd's castle with this mirror and soon found out that it wasn't just a mirror with a computer. This mirror had a consciousness. Blast brought it back to the castle, telling Dr. Redd and Beam about it. They tried to take it away from him. Blast ran out of the castle to keep the mirror away from them. The mirror then showed a map and Blast followed it to an abandoned lab. There was a computer chip in a chip slot on the back of the mirror, Blast took out this chip and put it into an inactivated robot body. The robot suddenly wakes up, she then introduced herself, her name was Cyclone. She then fled, after this, Dr. Redd and Beam took Blast back to the castle. The next morning, Blast found Cyclone again in a cave nearby, her voice was very glitchy, this was because her chip was cracked. Blast took her back to Dr. Redd's castle, her chip was fixed and it was decided that she should live with them at the castle. That day, Blast figured out that Cyclone was a reploid from the future.

Weeks after this, a ship crashed near Dr. Redd's castle. Two Metalites came out of this ship. Metalites are beings that are mainly made out of metal. They are each named after the metal they are mainly made out of. The two that were in the ship were Silver and Iron. These two also stayed at the castle. A few days later, a capsule-like ship crashed in front of the castle. This ship had another Metalite in it, Copper. Copper gave them a warning that an evil Metalite, Steel. was coming. A few weeks after Copper arrived, Steel landed his own ship on the ground. Silver, Iron, and Copper fought against Steel. Steel was badly damaged after the fight, he wouldn't be able to last long. He fled and turned himself into a virus. He went into Blast and gave him nightmares. One night during another nightmare caused by Steel, a mysterious woman with long, gold hair and a gold dress came and knocked out Steel for a little while. Days after this dream, Blast told everyone about the virus, he connected to a generator so he wouldn't shut down from telling them. The virus left Blast's body and went into Beam, then Beam started attacking. Dr. Redd had no other choice but to force Beam into a sleep mode. A chip was made that made Steel not able to control Beam. They visited the Woman with gold hair, who the Metalites called Gold. Gold got rid of Steel for good, and everyone except Gold went back to the castle.

Blast met a Dark, a being that can control the darkness, named Zenon. The Metalites made a device that creates time portals. Cy was able to go back to her time. The Dark Society figures out that Zenon has awakened, so one member, Nez, went to check on Zenon. Zenon meets Nez while he was checking on her.

(That's it for now, the next chapter will come soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day at Dr. Redd's castle, till Blast heard a thumping noise coming from outside. He ran outside to see what was causing this noise and saw a huge, pitch-black creature. This creature then noticed him, it turned around and stared down at him with it's dark red eyes.

Zenon also came outside, "what is that thing?!"

"I have no idea!" Blast answered.

Suddenly Nez appeared with two black swords. The creature hits Nez with it's leg, Nez slashes at one of the creature's legs and it fell. Nez took out a weird bottle, he opens it and the creature gets sucked into the bottle. He closes the bottle. Blast and Zenon runs up to Nez.

"Do you know what that thing is?" Zenon asked.

"Yes, it's a Dark that has turned into a monster. A monster of pure darkness." Nez answered. "By the way, it's time to bring you to the group I'm in."

"Can I come with you two?" Blast asked.

"Nope." Nez said.

"Fine..." Blast sighed.

"Zenon, pack your stuff." Nez told Zenon.

"Why?" Zenon asked.

"Because you're going to live with the other Darks now."

"But, I still want to be here with my friends..." Zenon told Nez.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to visit them sometimes."

"Can I please still live here?"

"Fine, as long as the leader is okay with that..." Nez sighed.

"Ok! I'll come back soon, Blast!" Zenon said.

"See you later!" Blast said.

Zenon followed Nez to the Dark Society.


	3. Chapter 3

Zenon and Nez has arrived at the place the team of Darks stayed.

"Woah, this place looks cool." Zenon said as she looked around.

"Yeah." Nez said.

Zenon watches a shadow pass by them as they walk through the hall. They reached the end of this hall and a huge door was in front of them.

"You're about to meet the leader." Nez told Zenon.

"What is the leader's name anyway?"

"Arcian." Nez answered.

"Oh."

They entered the room. Arcian notices them. "Hello Nez and Zenon."

"Hi Arcian, I caught another monster." Nez gave Arcian the bottle he caught the monster in.

"Good." Arcian takes the bottle. "I'm glad to finally meet you Zenon."

"Nice to meet you Arcian." Zenon said.

"you'll start your training soon, so you'll get better at using your powers." Arcian said.

"Great! I can't wait to learn more about my powers!"

"You'll be sleeping here tonight, tomorrow I'll show you the room you'll train in. I'll show you to your room." Nez said.

Zenon and Nez left the room.

-(meanwhile... In space.)

A dark brown Metalite, Bronze, is a few days away from reaching Earth.

"Iron, Silver, and Copper are going to pay for what they did to Steel..."


	4. Chapter 4

(In the future)

Cyclone is looking at an old photo of herself, Vortex, and another reploid. "I miss him..." She said sadly.

Vortex sat next to her. "Yeah, I miss him too... Maybe Platinum is still out there somewhere... Also, I've been wondering for a while, why is his name Platinum anyway?"

"He was named after a Metalite named Platinum." Cyclone said. "Also yeah... He may still be alive..."

(during Blast's time.)

Everyone was asleep. Blast was dreaming that he and someone else were fighting a maverick. Blast looked different in this dream, he was also a little taller. The one helping him fight the maverick didn't look like someone he has met before, but he knew it was Cyclone.

Blast suddenly woke up. He looked at the clock, it was around 6:00 AM. A sound of something hitting the ground was what woke him up. He looked through the window and saw a little ship-like thing. The door opened and someone came out of it. This person walked towards the front door, then a knock was heard. Iron and Silver also woke up from the noise and walked up to the front door. Blast came out of his room too and went with them to the door. Iron looked through the little hole in the door, then opened it.

"Hey, Finally you're here!" Iron said.

"Glad to see you again, I heard about how there were evil metalites coming here, so I've decided to come here to help fight." The just arrived metalite said.

Dr. Redd has came out of his bedroom, "Who's that guy?"

"Oh, this is Platinum." Iron answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Platinum the Metalite came in and shut the door. "As I was on my way here, I passed by Bronze's ship."

"Bronze?!" All the other Metalites said.

"Yep... He's going to be here tomorrow." Platinum said.

"Tomorrow?!" Blast was surprised.

"I want to help you fight against them." Beam came into the room.

"I'll help too!" Blast said.

"No... I don't want You to get hurt." Beam said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt either..."

"I have to fight... I need to help keep the world safe." Beam told him.

"Fine... I hope you'll be ok..." Blast sighed.

"I will."

(At the Dark Society)

"This, is the training room!" Nez said as he and Zenon enter the room. "Arcian said you'll have to stay at the Dark Society for a few days before you can return to Dr. Redd's castle. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Zenon said sadly.

"Cheer up, it's only for a few days, and your going to learn how to use your powers better now." Nez told her

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Zenon replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A ship lands. It's doors open and Bronze comes out.

"So this is Earth? This is where the enemy Metalites were hiding." Bronze said. "Let's go destroy the rebel Metalites and destroy this world too."

(at Dr. Redd's castle)

"Ok, leg's go!" Beam then realized his mistake. "Am I glitching today?!" He said to himself. "What I meant to say was let's go!"

"Bye... See you when you are done." Blast hugs Beam.

"Yeah!" Beam hugs him.

Beam and the Metalites leave to go fight Bronze. They look around for Bronze. Suddenly, Bronze jumped at Copper and pushes her to the ground.

"Hi, Copper, did you miss me?!" Bronze holds Copper to the ground.

"No!" Copper yelled.

"Bronze!" Iron grabbed Bronze and pulled him off of Copper.

Then Bronze unfused into a small Metalite and another Metalite who looked like Copper.

"There are two Coppers?!" Beam asked.

"Bronze is a fusion?!" Silver asked.

"Yes and yes." The small Metalite said.

"Who are you?!" Iron asked the small Metalite.

"He's Tin..." Copper answered.

"What?! You know him?!" Iron was surprised.

"Yes... I used to fuse with him..." Copper sighed.

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Iron asked Copper.

"If you knew that I had fused with an evil Metalite, you wouldn't think I was actually against them..." Copper answered.

"I wouldn't have thought that about you. I know you wouldn't do evil things." Iron summoned his spear. "Now, it's time to fight."

* * *

 **Note: The 'leg's go' part is a reference to a typo in MMBN4.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blast is laying on his bed in his room. He's thinking about the dreams he's been having lately when Cy made a time portal and entered his room.

Blast looked to where the portal is and saw Cy, "Hi, Cy!" He got up from his bed.

"Hi Blast!" Cy said.

"Cy, I've been having these weird dreams lately where me and you fighting a maverick. You looked different, but somehow I knew it was you. I also looked kinda different in these dreams too." Blast told her.

"Really? That's weird..." Cy said. "What did you look like in these dreams?"

"I had silver hair, I was a bit taller, and had dark gray armor." Blast answered.

Cy takes out a picture and points to someone in the picture. "Like this?"

Blast looks at the picture closely. "Yep."

"What?!" Cy looked very surprised. "You must be... Platinum."

Blast was confused. "But... There's a metalite named Platinum."

"I'm not talking about that Platinum, I'm talking about a friend of mine." Cy said. "He mysteriously disappeared one day, I have been wondering what happened to him... Maybe, I wasn't the only one that was sent to the past. Maybe the dreams you've been having are the remaining memories you have from your past life. This explains why you knew it was me in those dreams."

"Really?! Excuse me, I need...to do something..." Blast left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Blast was standing in the hallway. He was thinking about what Cy had just told him. "Could I have actually been from the future?" Then he ran towards the living room where Dr. Redd was sitting on the couch, watching something on the tv. Blast sat on the couch next to him. "Dr. Redd?"

"What is it?" Dr. Redd responded.

"Did I actually come from the future?" Blast asked him.

"The future? What made you think of that?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams lately where me and Cy fought against mavericks, and I looked kinda different in these dreams. Cy just came back and I told her about it. She said it may be a memory from my past life, when I used to live in the future. Is it true that I'm a reploid from the future?" Blast asked.

"..." Dr. Redd hesitated. "...Well, I guess there was no way to avoid telling you, I knew you were going to ask this one day... The answer is yes... It's true..."

Cy came in. She had heard what Dr. Redd just said. "So, he is Platinum."

"I was guessing that was your original name, since I saw the word 'Platinum' on your chip!"

"Chip?!"

"Oh, right... About that. When me and Dr. Wily were trying to build a robot together, I was taking a break and walked outside. I suddenly felt something under my shoe, it was your chip, I picked it up and looked at it closely. I was very curious about it so I took it back inside. It was actually a bit cracked so I had to be very careful when I was carrying it. Me and Wily examined it and soon found out about the mysterious programming in it. It was very complex, nothing like I or Wily have ever seen before. This programming is your soul. We fixed the cracks in your chip and put you in the new body we had just finished building. You were activated right after Wily forced me to leave his castle."

"Ok... So why did you keep this a secret from me? Why haven't you told me about this earlier?" Blast got up from the couch and went into the hallway.

"I just-" Dr. Redd heard Blast's bedroom door shut.

Blast was in his room. He was sitting on the floor with the door closed and locked. He was thinking about what he had just heard. "Am I really from the future?"

There was knocking on the door. "Hey Blast, please come out..." Cy said.

Blast didn't get up.

Then Dr. Redd spoke, "I'm sorry... I'm very sorry for not telling you sooner..."

Blast still sat, but tears started forming in his eyes.

"I...just didn't want to lose you... I was afraid that if I told you, you would try to go into the future and become someone different... I'm sorry..." Dr. Redd said.

Blast sat for a moment longer before getting up, unlocking the door, and opening it. "I forgive you."


End file.
